Miss Black
by Angel Arielle
Summary: Dumbledore spoke with an air of mystery, “I think perhaps, it is time Miss Black came to Hogwarts.” “Miss Black?” Snape replied with confusion in his voice, “Surely you don’t mean-” DMOC, rated M for later chapters!


It was an unusually cold evening for July. June had been rather warm and so the sudden change had not been welcome. The sky was now a blanket of grey clouds. The light of the moon momentarily broke through the dense veil, and just as quickly disappeared. Shortly after, it began. The unmistakable pitter-patter of rain on glass. The heavens had finally opened.

An elderly wizard was sat behind an enormous, claw-footed desk. The wizard himself seemed just as much an antique as the silver inkpot in which he dipped his quill. With his long silver hair and beard to match, and half-moon spectacles resting on his crooked nose. Albus Dumbledore was grand in every sense of the word.

The portraits in the circular room held, in some measure, living memories of snoozing wizards. Phineas Nigellus was snoring at an almost unbearable level. It was enough to distract the old wizard. He laid the scarlet quill on top of the parchment on which he had been writing and turned his gaze to his blackened hand.

The rain was now beating hard against the window. The candlelight flickered as Dumbledore moved to stand by the fire. There was a knock at the door and a wizard entered, hair stuck to his face and his damp robes billowing behind him.

"Good evening Severus." Dumbledore greeted.

"Albus," he nodded, "you wished to speak with me."

"Ah! Indeed. Sorry to bring you here in such horrid weather. Please warm yourself by the fire." he conjured two chairs and gestured with his hands. Snape's eyes followed the ebony coloured fingers before following Dumbledore's example, sitting on a high backed chair opposite the fireplace.

"I have been doing some more research into rare dark curses. I'm afraid I haven't found anything remotely useful. It seems the curse on the ring was unlike anything anyone has ever seen before." Snape's tone was rather inquiring. Dumbledore's tone was more matter of fact, "Severus, we have already discussed this. My actions were foolish and I will pay the consequences."

Snape opened his mouth as if to protest but thought better of it. He sat forward in his chair. "What is it that you wish to discuss with me?" he asked.

"As you know, we are in need of a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. I was thinking perhaps you would like to fill the position?" Dumbledore smiled as Snape's expression turned from confused to downright mystified. It would have been peculiar for anyone to see, but Dumbledore knew Snape unlike any other. Snape always appeared emotionless to the students. It was only in the presence of Albus that he revealed this other side. But that was one of Albus' best traits. He had the amazing ability to bring out the best in people. That is probably why he was the most beloved headmaster that Hogwarts had ever seen.

"Of course I will take it. " Snape responded. "May I ask why you are offering me the position now?"

"I'm afraid you are probably the only wizard that would be willing to take the job. As you are aware, it has a somewhat tarnished reputation. I believe the students describe it as 'jinxed'. I think the position of Potions Master would be much easier to fill."

Snape looked rather insulted by the revelation and spoke through gritted teeth. "You still don't trust me do you? After all these years. After everything I've risked."

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Well let me ask you this. Would you be offering me the job if it were not 'jinxed'? Or if there was another possible candidate?"

Dumbledore looked to the fire and sighed, "I didn't believe you to be ready before. That was my mistake. I know better now." He looked back at Snape who only nodded.

Dumbledore glanced over to the window and continued, "I already have a Potions replacement in mind. I was thinking Horace Slughorn might resume his old post. I will be visiting him in a few days, weather permitting. And as for trust," he turned in his chair to face Snape. "I believe we have already established that I trust you with my life," he paused before adding, "and my death."

Snape lifted himself from his chair and moved over to the window. The rain was falling heavier now. In the distance, he could see the clouds were illuminating every few seconds. A loud roaring sound echoed through the silence of the room. It was thundering.

"I don't understand why you called me here tonight. Why didn't you just send me an owl? Surely you didn't need to tell me this in person." Snape smirked in understanding. "I can't help but feel you're buttering me up for the something."

"Ah!" Dumbledore smiled, "There is that too."

"Go on."

"Well, I have been doing some thinking."

Snape looked at him sceptically. "That can't be good," he muttered.

Dumbledore chuckled, "I resent that comment. I have been pondering our slight dilemma of Draco's mission."

Now it was Snape's turn to laugh. "I would hardly call it a slight dilemma. The boy has been ordered to assassinate you. Then, if that was not bad enough, you have asked me to take on his role and kill you myself. This dilemma you speak of isn't slight in the slightest!" He rubbed his forehead in frustration. He could feel a migraine beginning and Dumbledore's lack of worry over his impending death was really starting to irritate him.

Dumbledore rose from the chair in front of the fire and moved to the one at his desk. His cheeks were pink from the heat and sweat was glistening on his brow. Snape looked out of the window once more through empty black eyes before sitting in the chair on the other side of the desk. Dumbledore glanced over the seemingly wordless piece of parchment before picking up his quill and adding a few more lines. The black ink lingered on the parchment for a moment before it blurred then disappeared altogether. He looked to Snape before announcing, "I think I have a solution."

"I won't have to kill you?" Snape asked in earnest.

"Alas! You must." Dumbledore insisted.

"Then what exactly do you mean when you say solution?"

"A solution to prevent Draco from killing me before you can."

"And how do you propose we do that? Do you wish me to kill him as well?" Snape said sarcastically, "Why don't I kill Harry Potter too. That would solve all our problems!"

"Severus! Please! We are trying to save Draco's soul. He should not have to pay for his father's mistake. Why else would I ask you to do the deed rather than him?"

Dumbledore wasn't really expecting an answer but Snape, never one to disappoint, merely replied, "Because I would make it quick."

Dumbledore ignored him and carried on, "I think Draco will find it difficult to fulfil his duty. However, to make sure he fails, I have devised a back-up plan to give him a conscience. To broaden his mind if you please."

"And how do you suppose we do that?"

Dumbledore glanced over the parchment again before folding it. He looked at the wizard in front of him. Snape knew he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear. Blue twinkling eyes were never a good omen in his opinion.

Dumbledore spoke with an air of mystery, "I think perhaps, it is time Miss Black came to Hogwarts."

"Miss Black?" Snape replied with confusion in his voice. He leaned forward gripping the arms of the chair so tightly his hands turned an even paler shade of white. "Surely you don't mean-"

"Yes Severus." Dumbledore interjected, "I believe she could prove to be a key figure in the inevitable war."

Snape now looked completely dumbfounded. He ran a hand through his greasy hair and started pacing the floor like a man possessed. "Are you insane? You do realise she hasn't chosen a side yet. She has hated every muggle she has ever met. Moody told me at age seven she even went so far as to make a voodoo doll of a muggle that threw a stick at her cat! It worked too. Luckily, Moody knew how to dispose of it. Not so lucky was the muggle who got sacked for dancing on her boss's desk. She's probably in an asylum now!" Snape's voice had risen with every word. He scratched his hooked nose in an irritated manner and continued his tirade. "Her magic has proven extremely unstable. And if there was ever a contest as to who hates Harry Potter most, she would probably beat even the Dark Lord himself. Merlin knows she has enough reason to hate him, even you cannot deny that. She would probably go so far as to help Draco with his task rather than hinder him. How do you expect her to help us? She is a complete and utter…" Snape looked around the room as if looking for something with which to compare her. Finding nothing, he simply let out a loud frustrated grunt.

Dumbledore chuckled, "Now you are being ridiculous. I have made up my mind. Miss Black may not have chosen a side but she has always been willing to follow my instructions. She has met very few muggles in her life. It is just unfortunate that the ones she has met have been the worst kind. And remember that is no ordinary cat. I am astonished she managed to make a voodoo doll though. Very few wizards can." He smiled. "She has all the qualities to deter Draco from his mission. She is strong, beautiful and very persuasive. She makes a very good impression on people and is quite the actress. I think she may actually be sorted into Slytherin." "Have you forgotten all she has accomplished? She has won countless battles, however big or small. To think she is only sixteen. As for Harry...that may prove to be a problem. But no matter. I will deal with it when the time comes."

Snape cleared his throat, "And what about her magic?"

"Even I don't have all the answers. I think it's time we stopped hiding her from the world. I think she is ready to begin her journey. Maybe we will all learn something along the way."

Snape, seeing it was pointless arguing with him, nodded his approval. There was a loud bang and the whole room briefly lit up. Dumbledore stared out window.

"I believe Miss Black has been staying in Hogsmeade with Miss Tonks. Correct?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Yes."

"Well I think it would be best if she came to Hogwarts early. She can stay in the Heads Dormitory and better acquaint herself with the castle. Perhaps she could visit Diagon Alley the week before the school year starts to pick up any books she needs. I would like her to arrive with the rest of the students. I think it would seem less suspicious. I trust you can make the arrangements."

"As you wish." Snape replied.

Dumbledore picked up the folded piece of parchment and handed it to Snape. "This contains a list of everything she needs to bring. It also tells her everything she needs to know about her mission. Only you and Miss Black can read it. I'm sure you can fill her in on anything I may have missed out."

There was another thunderous boom and the room illuminated again.

"Perhaps it is time you departed. I fear this is only the calm before the storm."

Snape nodded. He stood up and made his way to the door.

"Oh! There is one other thing Severus." Dumbledore started. Snape stopped and turned to him. "Miss Black is not to know I am dying. I fear she will do anything to find me a cure. Her magic is unstable enough as it is."

Snape threw him a questioning look but Dumbledore had picked up his quill and was writing again. And so he left.


End file.
